


The helping hands

by Yesthatsmynaturalcolour



Series: Bad news from the zones [5]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, Rhett & Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesthatsmynaturalcolour/pseuds/Yesthatsmynaturalcolour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Got a couple of friends needing antibiotics and bandages….no pills or anything.” His voice sounded so familiar the more that he talked, but Redd pushed it to the back of his mind. </p><p>The Killjoys are in need of supplies, and find an oddly helpful little shop that works out of a studio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The helping hands

**Author's Note:**

> Writes a long ass fic of Rhett and Link being shop keeps and helping the Killjoys.  
> My life has come to this goodbye.

The shop bell rang, the tallers head snapping up from where he was fiddling around with their newest intake of stock. They usually didn’t get a lot of people who didn’t call ahead, regulars who used them knowing their prices and stock and ordering the same thing every time. It wasn’t a man they were use to seeing at all, shorter and bulkier, wearing a bandana and sunglasses that he didn’t take off even when inside the studio shop. 

 

“Hey.” He grunted, looking at the shelves, and posters on the walls fiddling with the jars now and again before setting them down. Stalking up and down, but he didn’t expand on anything more than that. On what he wanted or needed. Redd’s eyes followed him, expecting him to steal something, or rob him maybe. They had been the victim to more than one looter now and again, they never got anything, but it happened out here. The man finally came up to the counter, looking behind Redd instead of actually at him. 

“You got any medicine?” He finally asked, turning his head down and he couldn’t help but frown, out of all the things to be asked he wasn’t expecting that. Maybe if he had any guns, or weapons of some sort, not medicine. 

“Depends what you're looking for.” He finally chose, not sure if this was a tweaker or a man genuinely needing help. He couldn’t get behind benefitting for money if someone was sick but he didn’t want to hand over some of their supplies if this man was going to abuse them. 

“Got a couple of friends needing antibiotics and bandages….no pills or anything.” His voice sounded so familiar the more that he talked, but Redd pushed it to the back of his mind. This guy was asking questions about important stuff, he wasn’t here for Redd to try and piece together who he was years ago or something. “They got money, and labor if it’s not enough but there in real need of it.” He added after a moment when Redd didn’t respond. 

“No no...we do. How many of them are there? Do you know what happened?” He stood up from the stool. “My partners better at the medical stuff than I am, but he’s out getting supplies right now. I can write it down, and a drop off location and we can meet them there.” He tugged some paper out...well a flyer, but there was no fucking paper around here. 

“It’s just one, skinny kid got into a bad run in with BL/ind….Ripped a nasty hole in his side…” He tapped his fingers on the counter. “I’ve only heard things via transmitter, I’m sure going there will be a lot more informative.” He gestured for the pen and Redd nodded handing it over so he could scribble down a drawing to the location. “I’ll tell them you're coming if you're willing to take the deal….I’m sure you’d rather they come here and all but with one injured they’ve been very wary to leave the nest.” It all sounded like he was about to get mugged. Which was probably his other half talking in his mind but he wasn’t here right now and he had to think for both of them.

“Who is this for? You’ve given me a lot of vague details...medicines rare, and expensive….I don’t want to walk all my stuff into a robbery. We need to live to, and we’ve been stocking this stuff from BL/Ind for years.” He ran his fingers through his hair watching the man who nodded.

“You’ve got a valid question there. I was a bit nervous to say who because the wrong people found out that one of them’s hurt...well they might take advantage of that….You know who the Killjoys are right?” His eyes widened, thank fuck he was wearing sunglasses so he could play it cool because of course he fucking knew who the Killjoys were. Everyone knew who they were. You either stood with, or against and man he stood with them. He totally stood with them. If this was legit, and they got to help the Killjoys. Man. He’d give up selling shop, nothing left to live for all goals were met. 

“Of course.” He finally grumbled out. “Everyone knows who the Killjoys are, specially if you have a radio.” He gestured to the old radio next to him. The man laughed nodding.

“Well, I’m Doctor Death.” Fuck he did know that voice! That’s who it was, the goddamn man who did all the radio broadcasts about the killjoys. “And my friends need your help. The offer stands, I can toss it there way that you two? Two right?” He nodded. “Are coming, and you guys can work out a deal together.” He leaned over scribbling some more on the list. “Stuff they asked for, and some added from me, they won’t say they need it. But they do.” He laughed going to wave out.

“Wait.” He said quickly. “How do I know this is legit?” He picked the paper up, was he really just going to release the Killjoys location like this? Was it that bad that they needed the supplies to out where they were hiding out like this to the first guy with the stuff they needed? 

“Listen for the broadcast kid” He grinned, pushing the door open. Show Pony looked in helmet on and shade down waving and skating out with him. Redd looked at the paper, and up, and then the paper. Scrambling to get the box together before the other got home. vTo be asked to help with the Killjoys, he’d have to wait for the broadcast before they probably went out there, but if this turned out legit. Man he couldn’t even contain his excitement. The bell rang again, shuffling and mumbling and his dead popped up from under the counter.

“Did we get customers?” King asked, looking behind and out into the desert and then back inside. Redd shook his head gesturing wildly at the other.

“No no man shut the door get inside quick quick I’ve got shit to tell you.” King rolled his eyes pushing a box with his foot and holding the other, shutting the door behind him and locking it before carrying one over to the counter. 

“Are you packing up stuff? I thought we didn’t do deliveries. More chance of getting robbed and murdered on the side of the road.” He rambled, looking up at the other wide eyed, mainly he didn’t want to do deliveries for that reason. 

“No Link, Link I know we don’t. I do man. But get this. Doctor Death Defying came in and asked us if we could run stuff to sell to the Killjoys. The Killjoys!” He was so excited. So excited. He was even using real names and it been at least a month since he’d done that. King just narrowed his eyes, watching him, and the box suspiciously.

“No one knows what Doctor Death looks like, or the Killjoys. How do you know they are really them, asking us for help and everything? It still could be a trick, or trap or whatever.” He didn’t want to lead them into something crazy and dumb because of a chance to meet the Killjoys.

“He said he’d do a broadcast. A broadcast! For us Link!” King sighed, looking at the papers on the counter and the box of stuff.

“Okay. If the broadcast is legit, and on the right channel and everything. We’ll go.” He had to admit, if it did turn out to be a real thing, he was pretty excited. Helping the Killjoys? That was the shit that gave them reason to run from Battery City. He figured they had suppliers though, people loading them up with what they needed. 

Redd was sitting on the counter when he got back from getting changed, putting on his more casual clothes to wear around the shop. Sitting and looking at the radio, broadcasts were always at the same time, anything late came at another hour in case he ran into trouble. Everyone knew the routine by now years into this. Emergency broadcasts obviously came in as news came. 

The radio crackled and King leaned against the counter listening in with the other. “Doctor Death Defying here at 109 here with some news, got some of the good news for those Killjoys looking for help. Mythical goods are on there way so be on the look out, trusted supplier and all…..Other news seems pretty slo-” Redd shut it off, because really they didn’t need any other news outside that grinning at King, nearly bouncing off the counter.

“So were going right?” King sighed nodding slowly, making his long hair flop into his eyes. They had a van, used for driving into Battery City, the location marked was a bit farther than anything they’d do on foot so they loaded it up and headed down to the location marked around on the map the next day. Not wanting to waste time because they did actually need help, one of them was hurt and the specification of Antibiotics meant probably getting something nasty. 

“This is gonna be so cool.” Redd mumbled looking at the map, and the road, map again, grinning the whole time. “I wonder what they're like man…..I mean we’ve heard all that stuff about them but do you really think all of it’s true? Like were gonna seem them raw and unfiltered….” King nodded, wanting to laugh, almost, but he was a bit excited to see himself. All they’d ever seen were the posters BL/Ind put up around the city of them. Nothing more, rumors and stories only told them there were four, the leader was bright and colorful and that was Party Poison. Nothing else.

I looked like something that used to be a diner, maybe, there was a weird sign really and that was there only clue the rest of the outside had been ripped off and spray painted. The windows had boards and blinds covering them. Burn marks and stuff that looked like it been once target practice. There was a car to, a tarp thrown over it in the corner. 

“It’s the Killjoys car...the Trans Am.” He whispered, and King wanted to tell him with the tarp there was no way of knowing for sure but there were only a few cars still around and they were known for having one. They climbed out shutting the doors and looking around. The weird thing was there didn’t look to really be a door from the boards everywhere, and maybe that was the point. 

“Maybe we're early?” Redd mumbled, turning to face down the end of a yellow gun. King yelped and he turned his head, hands in the air. There was a man standing in a helmet blue gun trained on his partner. He turned looking at the yellow mask and gun realizing. Holy shit they were being held at gunpoint by the Killjoys. 

Fucking best day of his life ever. 

“Redd….” King muttered and the man standing in front tilted his head at him warily. 

“Who are you?” He demanded, finger brushing on the trigger, waiting for Redd to make a move. Like this was the coolest thing ever. He had guns in his face, which it wasn’t the first time but they’d always been white. Plus there fucking outfits! Like the jackets, and the helmets and masks. He could only see two right now but the one in front of him, which colorful hair? Poison? Was he being held up by the leader because that was fucking way cooler than the coolest thing ever. A heavy blue jacket and his gun was yellow. Not white, boring logo. This was a Killjoy gun. 

Oh.

Oh no wait this was a Killjoy gun. They, there faces were not at all welcoming.

“I’m Serpent King, he’s Redd Lightening….were from Mythical Goods. Doctor Death sent us to make a supply trade.” King got out, and thank him because Redd just realized they were about to be killed. Poison relaxed, maybe a fraction before his gun was back up completely.

“Prove it.” He gritted out, he sounded so rough, it was fucking great. If you know, not the gun point.

“Our van, it’s got everything he wrote on the list.” King pointed at the van and Poison nodded.

“Ghoul check it out.” He called, there was shifting of sand behind him and he realized they were surrounded before they even knew someone was out there. So fucking awesome, shit no wonder they were so hard to kill. 

“All here boss!” A voice called, and the guns lowered slowly. There was still a weird tense air to everything but at least there wasn’t the danger of being shot right away. Poison reached up pulling his mask off, and...and he seemed suddenly a weirdly lot younger than he was ready for. 

“I’m sorry.” His voice took on a softer tone than before. “We can’t be too careful considering. Doc told us what was up, on the broadcast and transmitter….but...who knows who heard what and figured now would be the time to hit us.” He pushed his hair out of his face. “I’m Party Poison.” He introduced. “Leader of these here killjoys.” He acted like they didn’t know who they were and Redd shook the offered hand, watching the other two appear and tug off their masks, a space age looking helmet, and man some kind of weird purple faced monster mask. There outfits man. It was awesome.

“Fun Ghoul.” One nodded standing behind their leader.

“And Jet Star...thanks for this again.” He added. “For coming to us, and being cool with being held at gunpoint.” No one else came out though, and it seemed like King picked up on the same thing, the lack of a name and introduction. Killjoys died often though, but it seemed out of realm for the four...and then he remembered the supplies. Medical, bandages and so forth. One of them was hurt. 

“Come, come inside. Kid’s probably about to pitch a fit and come busting out here.” Poison laughed, gesturing for them to head to the side and through a door. It was dark inside despite the blinding sun outside. There was stuff everywhere, and it literally was everywhere. Gun parts, guns, food, empty food cans. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, and then he saw the last member. His hair was pushed back out of his face pressed up against the wall on two cots, holding a red gun and looking ready to fight if he needed to. He relaxed the more that his team entered and Poison was quick to walk over, whispering to the other and slowly picking up the gun setting it close, but out of the cots. 

“Kobra Kid.” He introduced after a pause.

“Redd Lightning.” He replied. “Serpent King.” He gestured to his partner they were being friendly he hoped but the others eyes still narrowed in on them, making Ghoul laugh but no one commented so he figured it was alright. 

“So, guess we should get down to the payment.” Poison offered, dropping to sit on the cot next to Kobra and the others followed close to their leader. “Were low on carbons, buying bandages and other supplies to help the last couple days has kind of run us low. Not out though, and were also good for labor and delivery runs. Whatever you want in return we’ll figure it out.” Redd looked at King, and then at the group. They didn’t sound desperate, casual in making deals but judging by the Killjoy on the bed, they needed these supplies. 

“Honestly, we don’t want any carbons for it….” Redd said slowly, getting a nod from King. “We’ve been big fans of the work ya’ll do around and out here. I...I was a bit heartbroken to hear that broadcast not long ago that two of you went down, and glad to hear you weren’t in fact dead….so hearing you guys needed supplies. I’d be glad to help, we’d be glad to help…” Poison was frowning now.

“So you...you want us to do something for you guys?” He asked slowly, flattered slightly but also curious to what they meant. 

“I guess it’s something...Honestly man I just wanna shoot your gun.” King made a noise in the back of his throat. “Sorry. We’d like to shoot your gun.” Green eyes widened, and were trained back right away but the statement caught the leader so off guard he couldn’t help it. They were serious? That’s all they wanted?

“You two are fucking giving us bandages and antibiotics to shoot our guns?” Kobra bit out. “Are you fucking stupid?” Poison gestured at the other getting him to settle.

“Kobra.” He scolded looking at the other. “If...I mean if this is honestly and truly all you want for us you guys can fucking fire a whole clip each….There’s gotta be more right like….this stuff is worth years of work, and tons of carbons.” He wasn’t believing it at all right now, they had to have more well’s or actually’s to the joke. 

“I don’t know can we like have something dumb you were gonna throw away? We collect cool and unusual things to hang on our walls at the shop.” They were being stared at, like they were waiting for a joke or something. “I’m serious, we’re serious.” He gestured.

“Honestly, we could probably get a lot of carbon’s for it. But that’s not why we got it from BL/Ind and it’s not something we’d ever be comfortable selling. You four are fighting for people, doing something everyone else is too scared to do. You deserve free supplies more regularly.” King added. He’d never be comfortable selling food to hungry, and meds to sick. They needed it, basic human rights and Kobra looked like he needed it. Both of it because he was putting the word skinny to shame, he was beyond that. Falling out of his clothes that were way too big on him. 

“I….yeah. You guys can fucking shoot our guns and then we’ll figure out what we can toss your way weird item wise. Ghoul’s probably got a lot of it.” He still sounded wary, but he’d go along with it. Because if this was legit, and they didn’t have to spend their last few carbons they could get some food, and get something besides Power Pup into all of them which would be a miracle come true. “Do you guys...know how to shoot a gun?” He asked after a moment, and the two shoot their heads. “Alright maybe some lessons first.” He offered. Might as well do the whole show if that’s all they want. 

He takes them out with Ghoul to shoot, having the other help him guide them the same way they trained Kobra into shooting, adjusting and micro managing their positions after each shot until the clip was empty. It was weird, to be helping and spending time around people that they didn’t know like Pony, and Cola. To be talking with them and telling stories, correcting ones they’d heard. Poison wasn’t sure what to think, mainly how these two guys were still alive. Never having a gun, never firing one, and having supplies like this. It must be by some crazy luck and miracle that they were alive and fully stocked and doing well. It turns into the two competing with Ghoul and Poison’s guns and the two Killjoys can’t help but laugh, taking respective teams almost on who they could train faster and better to shoot than the other. It’s an oddly freeing moment they weren’t expecting from the chaos. With Poison winning with Redd, high fiving the much larger man. He gestured for them to head back inside.

“Honestly, that was way better than anything we could of done with Carbons! Even food.” Redd laughed, they’d brought the boxes in from the truck with them. Setting them down on the table and Jet climbs up from the cot in the corner that Kobra was on. The two had been inside the whole time while the four fired around wildly. “Thank you so much for that.” He picked the list out of the box handing it to King, still grinning ear to ear. He hadn’t fired a gun in what felt like ever. 

“Well, he wrote all the medical supplies you guys needed. We tossed some other sterilization stuff in there. Stuff to prevent infections instead of fight them and stuff….He also wrote you guys needed food and water so we gave you about a months stock if that’s okay?” King looked up, the four Killjoys were watching him, staring and he shifted. “Yeah?” Poison nodded quick. 

“I...if you guys are fine with that...yeah. Yeah it’s great.” He nodded at Ghoul, the shorter moving over to take one of the boxes, and Jet to take the other two moving to set them in the corner. “If you guys don’t have to do anything today...you're welcome to stay for lunch. I know we’ve taken most of your morning.” Normally they’d be hostile, protective, specially with Kid down, but these men were giving them so much that had been causing a struggle the last few months. Kobra had a chance of fully healing. His fever spiking and falling on and off these last few weeks, if they didn’t get the antibiotics it probably would of fully taken hold. Yet these guys showed up, wanting to fire guns and laugh for antibiotics. It brought a weird sense of calm to the place.

“Yeah!” Redd said before King could get anything in. “Man we’ve got some great MRE’s in the truck we can share and everything. If you guys don’t mind us hanging around and talking and stuff.” Jet laughed shaking his head, and Ghoul was grinning. Because living off Power Pup for months on end, and someone offers MRE’s for no weird trade. Well fuck it they could tell them their entire life stories and stay the night. They went out to the truck coming back to pass the food out to the Killjoys. Poison handed Kobra his food ruffling his hair a bit and going to sit down on the cot with him, the other Killjoys moved thanking the two shop keeps, joining their leader but taking a seat on the floor next to the cot. Redd and King looked at one another, before joining the others on the floor. It be weird just to sit far away from them, but they weren’t sure if it was okay to be so close next to one of their injured. Redd had gotten a few feet to close earlier and it didn’t take years of training to notice the whole room tense up. He wasn’t sure if they were like that because he was injured, or if Kobra held a certain point of importance to all of them. Maybe even both.

“So….where were you two at the start of the war?” Jet asked, reading over the silver packet and King laughed. It was the easiest question really he guessed.

“We were reporters for what’s now Battery City, kind of. We held an online news report and stuff. Everyday monday through friday...we reported on the wars...and the rise of BL/Ind….” Redd explained, shrugging.

“We left the city when we heard about...about the killings. We could stand behind trying to help but...killing the weak and unworthy.” He pulled a face, along with the rest of them because that really...really was the reason why most of them left. BL/Ind had been salvation for many, and death for more than those saved. “What about all of you? Were you friends before the war?” Ghoul nodded, shoving the tiny plastic fork into the packet and grinning like a little kid, excited beyond belief. Warm food, what was this. He couldn’t remember the last time he had something that was warm and cooked. 

“We were all friends, long before. Kid and Poison tracked us down and we fled the city together….I just played music with Jet….Kid and Poison were...office workers.” Ghoul shrugged side eyeing his leader who gave a slight nod. 

“How...I mean how’d you get into becoming a Killjoy? Most people didn’t run from the city and then start being rebels right away and stuff…” Redd asked, not even a bit focused on his food listening to them tell these stories, Poison and Kobra were whispering to one another now, watching the conversation but not adding anything. 

“Kobra and Poison were Killjoys before we left the City.” Ghoul explained. “We didn’t find that shit out until well after we’d fled with them. Which I mean, we were best friends we weren’t gonna fucking bail once we found out they were rebels but shit man.” He laughed and Poison shrugged.

“Didn’t fucking seem like a good idea to come over like, were wanted rebels come with us if you want to live.” Poison pointed out, King was watching the two of them with just as much enthusiasm as his partner. The relaxed banter, and he was sure there was a ton left out but the fact they even released a small amount of information was amazing. Kobra and Poison seemed closer than anyone out of the four and he couldn’t help but ask, couldn’t stop it from tumbling out awkwardly.

“Are you two...like. Together?” Redd smacked him in the chest and Kobra’s eyes narrowed on King which for a second he thought he’d fucked up big time but Ghoul was laughing so hard he almost choked and Poison was hiding a smile behind his food nudging the other.

“Were brothers.” He explained. “Kobra’s my younger brother.” Kobra accepted the food his brother handed him, handing over one of his small bags and shifting wincing lightly, but the entire time he kept his eyes narrowed in on King. 

“I’m so fucking sorry man. He asks things sometimes, things that shouldn’t be asked because limits.” Redd was glaring at his partner, but fuck this information was amazing. He’d never guessed the two were related but the touching, whispering to one another. The fact the whole group was protective. He understood that at the same time. He may be Poison’s brother, but through default and years together he’d become the group's little brother as well. 

“It’s okay” Poison wave’s off the apology, and something tells Redd it’s not the first time that someone’s asked them that question, turning back to his food for a minute. For a minute he thinks that everything's ruined in a way, that the conversation has taken an awkward turn to it that it can’t come back from. King doesn’t apparently pick up on that though, because he launches into the next question with ease. The group laughs, and the conversation resumes. Kobra is the only one who doesn’t talk through the whole thing, glaring at the two of them and whispering things to his brother while he eats. Something tells Redd not to take a personal offense to this but he can’t help but wonder what they did to anger the killjoy. 

They talk, finishing up their food slowly. The conversation ranges from things prewar, to during war, to now. About the Mythical Goods, and about Killjoy adventures. Talking about raid on facilities, and killing which at first is a little unnerving because they are murderers aren’t they? They kill people without a second thought. Put a bullet in a skull and keep going, but then. So does the company and the Drac’s arent….its all complicated and he lets it go. King’s laughing at something Jet commented, and he’s surprised they haven’t been asked to leave yet. 

“The news we reported on sometimes.” Redd laughs, adding his two cents now. “It was some of the funniest...and lamest stuff you’d never believe half the stuff we had to do. Like what kind of news company were we at times was a thought I had……” He shakes his head, and King’s looking away, watching the two brothers in the corner and Redd can’t help but turn. Kobra’s curled in resting his forehead on his brother's shoulder, the redhead turned in to whisper something to him. Fingers pressed over Kobra’s against his side. Ghoul’s picked up that neither of them are watching turning his eyes as well before climbing up. He walks out of the room coming back with a shirt, some bandages and a yellow bottle. Poison takes them with a soft thank you.

“I...I’ve got some medical training…..if you need help.” King offers slowly, and Kobra’s eyes snap over to him wild and pained and Poison shushes him quickly. 

“He doesn’t like being touched.” Jet offers sadly, in apology as well it feels. “All our medical experience is field, we can stitch you up and slap a bandage on it but...but we don’t have much else. Did you get it before the war?” King nodds.

“I took some classes while being in school for my degree back when school was still a thing. It was something I considered for awhile but paths don’t always go that way...it’s how I got all the medical supplies stored away and hidden before the war and managed to get away with taking them out of the city after….” Poisons whispering before looking at King. 

“Can...can you just look at it? We know it’s infected but we don’t know much else outside that….” He asks, and King nods climbing up and Poison helps his brother out of his shirt slowly dropping it on the bed and holding him up as he unraveled the bandage. King winches, looking at the wound across the others side and it’s red and angry against the stitches, it looks awful and he can see why they needed the antibiotics. He crouches down making sure not to touch as he looks over. Kobra’s eyes are wide watching him, as if King moves too fast he’ll lash out….like a cornered snake almost. 

“You should get a tattoo like me.” He teases, trying to lighten the mood and showing the other his knuckles with the word Venom across the five. Kobra’s face doesn’t change but he finally speaks up.

“It doesn’t even fit all the way like Ghoul’s…..” He looks confused now and King laughs. It’s working though, he seems slightly more relaxed and less like King’s about to punch him in the ribs and rob them all. 

“It’s pen I’m teasing. I was bored at the shop and drew it across them.” He shrugs, and can’t believe it when the other smiles. It’s soft, but it’s a real smile and King feels like he won something. “I’ve got the pen I can give you your own venom tattoo we can be snakes together.” He points out hissing, and the other stares and an awkward laugh finally comes out of him. He groans right after pressing his forehead against his brother's shoulder, and laughs again.

Poison is looking at King wide eyed and so are all the other Killjoys. He wonders what he did but it’s not the point right now. “Your wound looks pretty shitty...but I think I have the stuff to fix it up if you’ll let me?” Hazel eyes turn to look at him slowly, before he nods. His fingers twisting into Poison’s hand. 

“Redd...can you get me the stuff from the box?” The taller nodded going to dig through finding the supplies he knew his partner needed. Handing them to him and he set to work. He walked Kobra through it, if he didn’t like being touched he wasn’t going to just grab him and start painfully shoving him and cleaning him without giving him some warnings. He cleaned the wound carefully, wiping away the gross area around the stitches and getting a better look, before he added some of the antibiotics to it, and let Poison rewrap the clean bandages. Ghoul handed the shirt over and he tugged it onto his brother carefully. “Not so bad huh? I’ll write down the steps and stuff, and what to use if you need it. A combination of the two or three things should get that cleared up and he can start healing more….we have the antibiotic pills to.”

Poison shook his head. “No..no he won’t take pills….even if it is just that….thank you. For that…” He gestured and Kobra nodded.

“Thank you….” He added himself, and Poison grinned at him, ruffling the blonde hair and adjusting the cots letting the other lay down. He climbed up heading over to the bar to give King a piece of paper and letting him write down the steps needed to clean the wound with the new supplies. And what some of the other supplies were.

“I guess we should head back to the shop. Before we lose all our business.” Redd laughs and King realizes this went way longer than they expected it to. 

“Oh shit.” Ghoul says suddenly, walking away again before scrambling back. He’s got a box that’s filthy and hands it to them. “We almost forgot you guys like collecting stuff you said, it was part of the payment huh? This is one of the first Ray guns BL/Ind made….it’s not in use anymore and this piece of shit doesn’t fire but it’s pretty cool looking.” Redd takes it in awe, because broken or not that’s fucking cool.

“Holy shit thank you.” He gets out, and King laughs patting his back, they say their goodbyes and head out to the truck climbing in where Redd wastes no time pulling the broken ray gun out and showing it off to his partner. King has to admit it’s a fucking cool looking gun. He wasn’t expecting something as fancy as that, but they’ll take it. 

It’d be easy to forget the whole transaction and exchange. They go back to the shop, resume dealing with people, regulars and other passer bys. They start getting weird customers they don’t really think much about. Business increases which is always nice, and it goes up. Way up. Which is even better because they weren’t struggling before but it’s nice to not have this worry of not selling for a day and having to eat their stock more than intended and not making anything and it was a cycle. 

The reason neither honestly forgot, besides the cool memories of shooting guns and laughing with them on the floor of a diner. The gun on the wall included, was there was a box on the porch. Once a month, it was to Redd and King, and always contained something crazy. Something found in BL/Ind or in the desert, and it was signed by the four Killjoys. They wondered if it was some kind of debt they felt they had, but the stuff didn’t cost them anything, and they liked stuff. So they accepted the gifts wondering if they’d ever see the four face to face again.


End file.
